


Muse

by blackwolfmajik



Series: Playtime [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolfmajik/pseuds/blackwolfmajik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard & Integra, a quick look at the formative years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing Ultimate – Muse (Integra + Alucard)
> 
> Soundtrack: Numious (Fired Earth) – Jesper Kyd
> 
> **AN: Insert standard disclaimer here – I own nada!
> 
> Just a little something that has been in the background of my head. This was supposed to contain 'Failure' but as you can see, the style wouldn't have fit at all.
> 
> Please review!

**Muse**

* * *

Alucard was an artist.

He didn't work in anything as simple as paint or clay.

He sculpted humans.

The vast majority of people he had encountered over the centuries were already formed and ruined by their misshapen experiences. They only lacked the finishing touches of blood and viscera.

When the Hellsing girl-child stumbled into his cell, it was like being thrown a lump of pig iron: small, ugly and full of possibilities.

She survived the first strike of his hammer by filling him full of bullet holes.

She survived the second when she spat in his face, yelling about how she would rather die than submit to him.

It was when he saw the cold and merciless scowl as she killed her uncle, that Alucard truly felt the stirring of his creative juices.

With meticulous and patient planning, the vampire king guided his young protégé through situations that refined the traits he desired and carved away the ones he didn't.

When she was thirteen, he delayed his arrival a handful of heartbeats to ensure that she was surrounded by ghouls. She dropped three of the creatures before he had to step in and finish the rest. The trembling in her limbs was as much from anger as it was relief, but it was a small step in the grand ballet.

When she was fifteen, he watched her stare down the Council of Twelve over budget disagreements. Her thin frame looked boyish in the three piece suit, but he was pleased by the iron stance and confidence in her voice.

When she was sixteen, he kissed her in a silly game. It was a risk, but it unlocked her view of him as a man, not just a monster.

When she was nineteen, she was in love with him. He knew, but refrained from encouraging her too much. Fickle emotion could burn away the progress he had made.

When she was twenty-one, he realized he was in love with her. The revelation was like a thunderbolt to his soul and he threw himself into his work to keep her from noticing.

When she was twenty-three, she ordered him to kill their closest friend. Though her voice shook, her resolve did not and Alucard felt a swell of artistic pride.

She was _perfect_.

Looking at his dissolving body, the vampire king couldn't help but smile at the irony. The moment he finished his greatest masterpiece, he would have to leave her to posterity.

Well, maybe not for _forever_ …

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I like how it turned out overall - yep, even the reference to 'Playtime'.


End file.
